Take Away My Pain
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Severus is remembering the horrific  in his opinion  events of the day of Lily & James wedding when an owl flies in revealing even worse news.  Severus needs an outlet, and a girl with pretty green eyes and enchanting brown hair can help him.


**A/N: **A little one- sided Lily x Snape and a one-sided OC x Snape. Enjoy this, oh and those of you who read my HP 1 re-make, well, let's just say that this is a little spoiler that some of you who are smart enough may be able to piece together. Enjoy! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter (sadly) is not mine

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table of his apartment, having a staring contest with his plate of toast and scrambled eggs. In a slow movement he had pulled out his wand and flicked it. He slid the wand back into his pocket and held out a hand to catch the knife and fork that flew perfectly into it. Severus ate slowly, savouring each bite with a sour expression. Severus was also sour, ever since Lily had told him she was to marry <em>James Potter<em>. A growl escaped Severus throat as he even thought the name, and the memory of the worst day of his life re-surfaced...

_I stood tall and smart, my hair gelled back onto my head and in black dress robes with a green bow tie. I was one of the groomsmen- one of Lily's groomsmen. The wedding was magnificent, I would admit that much. I stood beside two of Lily's girl friends by the arch. It was made of intricate white pieces of metal that twisted together and were joined at the top by two golden hearts that sprinkled pink rose petals whenever someone stood beneath it. The metal was covered by vines that curled upwards producing water lily's as it went. The water lily's flashed from white and pink to gold and blue, to scarlet and silver and back to white and pink._

_A harp played soft music in the back corner of the room, and the path to the arch was white with gold trimmings. The chairs were plush and comfortable, though they were simply a plain white. The wedding was set outdoors in a magnificent garden with flower beds, ponds and trees scattered everywhere. It seemed as if everyone was celebrating this day, I thought sourly. Even the sun was shining bright and high in the sky, though a softly cool breeze blew. I scowled grumpily before the harp music became the muggle song (on Lily's insistence) "Here comes the bride" and James straightened up. I watched as the flap to the tent opened and a little girl began to skip down the aisle, throwing rose petals as she went and smiling brightly._

_The maid of honour came down the aisle after that, but my eyes were still glued to the tent flap, and finally Lily emerged with her father. My breath hitched in my throat. She. Was. Beautiful. Lily being Lily had insisted on a muggle dress for her wedding day, and so she wore a white dress (of course) that was skin tight until it reached her waist where it flowed out like a waterfall. Her hair was done up in a perfectly messy twist bun on the back of her head, with strands freed from the bun to elegantly frame her face. The dress was strapless and hung off her body like it was made just for her - which was possible considering that the bloody prat she was marrying did have a fair bit of money. It had gold sparkles swirling on it - they were charmed to twirl around._

_And I watched as her eyes went straight to James, and a smile broke out across her face. The whole time she glided (yes, glided) up to the aisle, her eyes were fixed on James and they were filled with such joy and love that my heart shattered in my chest. I could not wait until this blasted wedding was over, and when I gave over the ring to Lily instead of the maid of honour upon Lily's insistence, I knew that the moment her hands lightly brushed against mine and that little smile she sent me sealed the deal - I could never love another as much as I loved her._

The tears that were brought on by this memory were swiped from Severus' cheeks as he angrily shovelled food down his food, choking on it occasionally. Once he had finished he washed up by muggle means, finding that scrubbing the plate absolutely spotless helped release pent up anger. Finally, he had calmed down enough to not want to apparate to Lily's and pummel James Potter, muggle style.

Severus' heart leapt into his throat when he saw the familiar snowy, white owl fly through his window. It was Lily's owl, Salt. He smirked to himself as he knew he had something that James didn't, he had shared a childhood with Lily. His mind went to his own owl who was a grey colour dusted with black, Pepper. Salt and Pepper. Quickly, the young adult hurried over to the owl and pulled the letter from its leg. The owl ruffled its feathers and nudged it's head lightly against Severus' fingers before swooping off into the distance.

With shaking hands, he retrieved the letter from the envelope and began to read.

_Sev,_

_Oh Sev, im so happy! I just found out that im pregnant! James and I are going to have a baby? Isn't it wonderful? Oh gosh im just so happy, Sev! Can you believe it? In 9 months i'll have a little James Potter running around- oh he will be adorable!_

_James & I want to celebrate, so we're having a party! It's on Friday at 6pm, are you coming? Please come, Sev, it would make me so happy!_

_Love,_

_Lily._

The letter crumpled in Severus' hand. "A little James Potter?" Severus choked and broke down into sobs. James had taken the girl he loved, and now he had placed his evil spawn inside of her? How dare he! Hatred and despair gripped Severus and attached itself to his very soul.

~o~o~

The thudding of the bass rang in his ears as Severus drowned himself in firewhisky. His eyes raked over the many scarcely dressed women grinding up against anyone and everyone. Couples sat in corners passionately making out as if they were the only one's in the room and one couple had even been kicked out for going at it under a table.

Eventually, Severus was verging on drunk. He got up and with a growl of determination he danced his way over to a beautiful woman with oak brown hair and sparkling green eyes that reminded him of Lily. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her and ended mid thigh with no straps. Her heels were at least 6 inches high and sparkling silver. Skilfully he moulded his body to her and rested his hands on her hips. He grinded his hard member against her ass, causing her to release a breathy moan and lean back into him. They danced in this intimate position for a few more minutes before he covered her breasts with his hands and she gasped, whirling around in his arms and weaving her arms around his neck.

Her eyes bulged as she took in the sexy man before her and a seductive smile graced her features. Severus felt himself go harder and he now pressed his member against her concealed entrance. Her eyes shut and she moaned softly, before opening her beautiful green eyes again. Severus leant down and captured her lips in his own. Their dancing halted as they kissed, before she murmured against his lips, "Lets take this somewhere more private," and he quickly obliged, twisting and apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled her inside, paid for a room and then next thing they knew they were naked in the hotel room staring at each other hungrily.

Severus made the first move and approached her, smirking like a cat whose caught a mouse. "What's your name?" She suddenly blurted out. Severus frowned.

"Severus Snape, and you?" He replied. She smirked and grabbed him, pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She attacked his mouth with her lips and their tongue's battled the endless dance for dominance. She pulled her lips from him and turned around on him so her ass rested on his neck. He wondered what she was doing until her hand curled around his member and his head lolled back. She swiped the tip of her thumb over the head and began to caress his dick with loving hands. All thought abandoned Severus as her lips wrapped around his cock and she sucked on it slowly at first before he began to thrust into her mouth and she continued to lick and suck his cock as he panted and grunted.

After her tortuous cock sucking she slid up, turned around and positioned herself at his entrance with a devilish smile. "Enya, Enya Harvid," she breathed. Severus tilted his head, though his eyes were still glazed over with lust. "What?"

"My names Enya Harvid," and with that said she impaled herself on him with a loud moan. His hands went to her hips and he began to thrust up into her as she moaned and whined. "Oh, oh, Merlin's beard!" She gasped as her climax came close. "Severus, im going to- Severus!" She gasped as she came around him. He rode out his own climax and whispered, "Lily," as he released himself. She collapsed on top of and they slept like that.

By morning, she was gone, and Severus couldn't remember anything but her eyes, so much like Lily's yet with humour that Lily's had never held. He got up and saw a note on the bedside table, but upon examination he discovered that all it said was, 'Thanks'. "You're welcome, goddess of the night," he sighed and let his thoughts stray to Lily - what a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **BAM. Anyone who has a brain can work out how this links to my re-write of HP 1.


End file.
